poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie is the 2nd Winnie the Pooh/Power Rangers crossover film by BowserMovies1989. It appeard on YouTube on December 2009. A new remake version will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Bowser And His Family And His New Partner A sinister alien pirate named Divatox hatches a plan to release her fiancee And Bowser's Lost Brother Maligore from the lost island Muranthias on Earth. To get to the island, they needs to kidnap a wizard named Lerigot from the planet Liaria, and use his magical golden key. Luckily for Lerigot, he evades capture and flees to Earth, where he seeks Pooh And His Friends And His Old Allies the Power Rangers. The Rangers are practicing for a martial arts tournament. Rocky makes a wrong move and ends up throwing out his back. While visiting him at the hospital, a young friend of the Rangers named Justin discovers the Rangers' identity. Zordon summons Our Heroes the Rangers to protect Lerigot. Armed with Power Boxes, Tommy and Kat rescue Lerigot from the African wilderness, but they end up losing him to Divatox & Bowser later on. Divatox & Bowser takes the wizard to Muranthias along with other captives - Bulk, Skull, Jason, Kimberly, and Lerigot's wife Yara and child Bethel. Before taking off after Divatox & Bowser, the Rangers are given new powers by Zordon and Alpha, which makes them The New Turbo Rangers. They are joined by Justin, who takes Rocky's place as the Blue Turbo Ranger. Our Heroes & The Rangers sail on the phantom ship known as the great galleon to Muranthias, where they face the Putra Pods. Divatox & Bowser and his family arrives on the island along with her crew - Elgar, Rygog and an army of Piranhatrons - and sacrifices Jason and Kimberly to Maligore's fire With The Evil Ghost Spirits Of Gozer Vinz Clortho And Zuul. The Rangers reach the temple to find their friends turned evil by Maligore's flames. With The 2 Evil Spirits Of Vinz & Zuul In Their Bodies The team battle Jason, Kimberly, and the rest of Divatox & Bowser's forces as Maligore arises from the fiery pit. Lerigot restores Jason and Kimberly from their possesors, and Our Heroes & the Rangers fight Maligore with their Power Weapons. The Rangers flee, and Maligore grows into a giant. The Rangers call on the Turbozords and form the Turbo Megazord, with which they destroy Maligore And Foils Another Of One Bowser's Evil Plots. The Rangers save the day just in time to win the martial arts competition, with Justin replacing Rocky, as an infuriated Divatox swears vengeance on the heroes. Trivia *The Bowser Family guest star in this movie. *The Joker made a special appearence at the end of the ending credits. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Censored films Category:Disney crossovers